Escape the castle
by MysteriousWriter12
Summary: Princess Courtney has met many suitors. All of them wanted the same thing: Her money. She has her mind set on someone else: The kitchen boy. Courtney/Duncan Rated T to be safe. Comment and Rate Please!
1. Chapter 1

Escape the castle

Chapter 1- Kitchen boy

"Princess, princess! Wake up!" I heard one of my maids tell me.

" Oh, Good Morning Mai." I said. It was 7:30 in the morning, Mai always woke me up. " Another day of suitors?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

" I'm afraid so Princess." Mai told me. I let out a small sigh. I hated seeing all the suitors. "Well, at least you can have a good breakfast made by that kitchen boy your dad hired, what's his name again?.. Oh, you should find out! His meals are so good that every time he makes him, I never thank him by name!!" Mai said. " Yeah, his meals are good. But he's rebellious, daddy doesn't like rebels. He despises them with a burning passion. I just wonder why he hasn't fired him yet!" I told Mai. "I'm going to have breakfast…" I ended then got dressed, and walked down the big flight of stairs to the dining room.

When I got down there, it was quiet. Dad and Celeste ( My step mom) had already eaten according to the note left on the long table that read:

_Good Morning princess,_

_Celeste and I have already had our breakfast. We have many meetings today so we left Mai in charge for a few hours. We hope you have a wonderful day. _

_Love,_

_Daddy_

This happened a lot. Dad and Celeste would go somewhere and not come back till early the next morning. I was used to that. I focused my attention back to reality when I heard the kitchen door open.

"Good Morning Princess, here's your breakfast, better eat up before the idiots come" Said the kitchen boy as he gave me my breakfast.

"Um.. Thank you?" I said. As he walked back into the kitchen, I went up to him. " by the way, What is your name, I could never thank you without knowing your name."

He smirked a little after I said this. " Duncan, My name is Duncan oh princess" He said with a bow. I stood there in a confused look as he looked back up at me.

"What? Aren't we supposed to bow at you? Or would you rather me be rude?" He said. He shook it off than walked back into the kitchen. I walked back to the table, then ate the rest of my breakfast.

* * *

Me: Hi Guys! I'm doing an all new story! Please comment and rate! TDI/TDA never happens!!

Duncan: What?? Kitchen Boy??!!

Me: Rebellious kitchen boy!

Duncan : Nice

Me: Yeah!! Lol. Again Comment and rate. sorry the first chapter is short... Later chapters will be longer!! Promise!!


	2. Asking the Princess

Chapter 2 - Asking the princess

Duncan POV

Wow, she's beautiful, better than that.... no word can dexribe that beautiful princess. I walked into the kitchen.

" Trying to get the girl of dreams still?"

" Oh shut it Aerith, I love her, but the rules state, I REALLY hate those rules, They suck!"

" I know right?" Areith told me, her and i had the same job, cooking and cleaning dishes. There were 10 of us, Aerith, me, Emily,Dimitri, Jacob, Leon, Kara, Emma, Leah, and Mark. We all worked in the kitchen.

" Maybe Duncan would like to date the Princess, Not that he would follow the rules" Dimitri snickered. Dimitri and I had been best friends since preschool.

" I would do anything to date her," I said cleaning dishes.

" Well, the Christmas ball is coming up soon, maybe you could ask her to that?" Leah suggested, " "Jacob and I are going together," ( Oh yeah, i forgot there are Oc Pairings) Leah said looking at Jacob. She loved him no doubt.

" Let's start with dinner, then go from there," I said laughing a bit.

" Right.." Leah sai

" Good Luck D, It's gonna be hard" Mark said pointing to the door.

" Thanks, i'm gonna need it."

*****************************************************************************************

Later that night, it was finally time for dinner.

" May I join you Princess?" I asked acting like a gentleman, best way to get a girl's heart is to act like a gentleman, right?

"Yes.." She said, it was like when Jasmine said yes to Aladdin for the magic carpet ride. I laughed a little.

" What?" She asked a little mad,

"Nothing Princess, you look beautiful tonight." I told her.

" Thank...you...." She said blushing.

_Pop the question Duncan ! _

_Why?? _

_Now's your chance_

"... Um.. Princess... Do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

" With you?"

_Crap, I'm screwed! _

" Of course! At least i Wouldn't have to go with a suitor, and Daddy would approve! I know, She doesn't like you"

" Good, so, see you then.." I said heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" She said coming up to me.

That's when it happened.

She kissed me gently on the lips.

* * *

Me: YEAH!

Duncan: Isn' that a bit fast?

Me: Noooooo Demyx and I approve

Demyx: But I don't have a - Yeah! We approve

Duncan: Whatever, at least she kissed me right?

Me: now you've got it

Duncan: cool, Comment and Rate Delomyx ( The writers new nickname) owns the OC's and the plot line of the story!


	3. Talking with the kitchen boy

Chapter 3 - Talk with the kitchen boy

Courtney's POV

Wow, i just kissed the kitchen boy.... I mean who wouldn't kiss him! He's so..HOT! I stood there next to him, He stared at me with surprise.

" Don't you have to love a suitor? That dirt bag.." He said to me.

" Well, who cares, he just wants my money just like the rest of 'em." I said to Duncan.

I gave him a hug. " I like you," I started to say. He cut me off, "Meet me in the garden tonight, i have something for you, something special" He said to me.

" Okay, Are you coming to the "Rehearsal dinner?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head yes. I smiled a little.

" ...But i'm practically forced to, i HATE Aaron, and the fact you two are getting -" Duncan said, he couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't blame him.

" Yeah, me either" I said hugging him a little tighter. We both heard Duncan's name being called.

"Duncan, come o-, Oh, Hello Princess" Leah said doing a curtsy. "Am i interrupting anything?, I can just go now," Leah said.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, okay?" Duncan said looking at me. He did it just for me, i knew it.

"You don't have to, really" I said holding both of his hands, He looked at me with a "Yea I do" look on him.

"Fine," Leah said. "See ya tomorrow, it does count as a sick day, you know that right?"

" Yeah, i do." Duncan said now looking at Leah. I let go of Duncan, Celeste was coming i heard her. Whenever i heard her i thought in my mind ' The wicked step mother is coming'

" Hide," I whispered to Duncan. " She's Coming,". At first Duncan had a 'What?" look on him, Then i pointed to a picture of Celeste, He had finally got it.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, then he hid in the kitchen.

" Hello Courtney, how is my favorite step daughter today?" Celeste said. That's when i noticed who was behind her, Aaron.

" Hi Celeste, Aaron, I'm fine," I said putting on a fake smile, i was good at that, "What time does the rehearsal end?" I asked the wicked witch of a mother.

" 6:00, Why?" Aaron said.

"I'm going to the garden, by myself" I said hoping i didn't sound too suspicious.

" Okay, Fine" Aaron said. He left the room immediately. I laughed quietly as he walked out of the room dramatically, Celeste following close behind.

Duncan came up to me after they left.

"Wow.." He said.

All i could do was laugh.

* * *

**Me: Alright! for you guys following, here is the 3rd chapter up for you guy! **

**Duncan: FINALLY!! **

**Me: Hey! Don't blame me for taking a vacation, i NEEDED it! **

**Duncan: Well, you left me here, with Demyx!  
**

**Me: Oh, Shush, you survived,**

**Duncan: Barley! **

**Me: Uggg! Comment and rate plz! And if anyone has the nerve, Hit duncan with something so he isn't annoying XP**

**Duncan: HEY! **

**Me: Bye!!  
**


End file.
